the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Radioactive
POV: Scourge Songfiction by PG Disclaimer: '' Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, Scourge and any other character used belongs to Warriors.'' I'm waking up to ash and dust I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust I'm breathing in the chemicals “My name is Scourge.” That’s the very sentence that changed my life. No longer will Socks or Ruby be my superiors. No longer will I be looked down on. I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus '' ''This is it, the apocalypse Whoa Yes, this is just the beginning of revenge. I am Scourge, leader of BloodClan. The only blood that matters to us is the blood that flows from our enemies, our victims. I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones '' ''Enough to make my systems blow Welcome to the new age, to the new age Welcome to the new age, to the new age Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive I stare into my group, detecting bloodlust just from the look of their eyes. I’m out for blood. Nothing can stop us now. The forest will be ours, BloodClan. We shall take all of the forest cats’ teeth as trophies, reminders to anyone who defies us what will happen. BloodClan, and only BloodClan, will rule the forest, drenching it with blood from the forest cats. I raise my flags, don my clothes '' ''It's a revolution, I suppose We're painted red to fit right in Whoa Tigerstar’s proposition. The fatal mistake he made. We shall stain the forest crimson! Be drenched by their blood! Blood is the only thing that matters to us. I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus '' ''This is it, the apocalypse Whoa As I slice my claws through Tigerstar, arrogant triumph was visible in my icy blue eyes, my white paw stained with his blood. I defiantly glare at the group of cats, looking for a challenger. This is only the beginning of BloodClan’s reign! I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones '' ''Enough to make my systems blow Welcome to the new age, to the new age Welcome to the new age, to the new age Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive As we wait at this so called “sacred” meeting place of the Clans, I become even colder. I welcome that. Without it, I am no longer Scourge. As I see the honor plagued forest cats, I call for an attack. The Golden Age of the forest has begun. All systems go, the sun hasn't died '' ''Deep in my bones, straight from inside I did it! I killed their leader! I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones '' ''Enough to make my systems blow Welcome to the new age, to the new age Welcome to the new age, to the new age Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive Turning my back was a fatal mistake. As I turned around, I felt something sink into my neck. The last thing I saw was a flash of ginger fur. He can’t be alive! I killed him! Too late, I realized my mistake. As my life faded away, I realized I failed in my endeavor. Category:Icefern's Pages Category:Songfictions Category:Fanfictions